


Want

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Jock!Kanan, Nerd!Dia, Nerd/Jock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Dia doesn't know what Kanan wants.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy birthday to my good pal Jax! Its their birthday in a few hours but yknow just wanted to get this ready :^) Jax if youre reading this i love you (no homo gross) and hope you have an amazing birthday! your art has turned me to the kanadia dark side so thanks motherfucker. alright have fun reading this jaximus prime rib steak!

Dia sat in the library. Coughs here and there could be heard from her. A book was cracked open in front of the girl. As she flipped to another page, she heard the doors to the library open. It was probably her little sister or Hanamaru. After all, no one else really came into the library.

Dia ignored the door and continued to read through whatever book was on the table. She heard the chair next to her slide against the wood floors. The girl frowned before turning towards her. The person sitting next to her was none other than the dumb, sweaty, jock, Matsuura Kanan.

“What do you want, Matsuura.”

Kanan smirked,”Can’t I just talk to my favorite dweeb?”

“You usually want something.”

Kanan sat there for a moment. Dia was obviously getting irritated. She just wanted time alone to read. Time where she didn’t have to tutor Kanan even though a small part of her inside liked the time spent with the jock. 

“Let me guess, a teacher told you to come to me because you’re failing a class. Now you need tutoring.”

“T-That’s actually not it.”

“Huh?”

Dia was genuinely confused now. First, Matsuura Kanan walks into a library. Then, she decides to talk to Dia, which was already confusing enough. Finally, she says she doesn’t need to be tutored. It was all new to Dia.

“Then what is it?” Dia asked.

“I-I’ll tell you later hold on!”

With those final words, Kanan ran out of the library. Now at this point, Dia was extremely confused. Dia continued to read. It was finally time to go home. Dia only knew since Ruby came in to get Dia.

“Dia, have you seen Kanan?”

“Yes, why?”

“She’s been looking for you…”

“She knows I’m in here.”

“Yeah but Kanan thought you went home.”

“Hm.”

The two walked to the gates. Behind Dia, she heard something hitting the concrete. It was Kanan speeding towards them.

“D-Dia! Wait!”

Dia stopped in her tracks. Again, confused as to why the jock would need her for something other than tutoring.

“What do you need Matsuura?”

“G-Go on… a date… me…”

Dia stood there for a second. Then, she finally realized what Kanan had said. Her face flushed red.

“I-Is that a yes?” Kanan asked.

“Yes…” Dia said under her breath.

“Thank god!”

Kanan sped off. “I’ll text ya later, Dia!”

Dia couldn’t wait.


End file.
